Switched Feelings
by khrfanatics6996
Summary: Tsuna does not know what he feels truly for Haru. Tsuna fights back his feelings and keeps forcing himself to Kyoko. As the story unfolds, he would not be able to hold back his feelings anymore.


_(before reading this, I would like to inform you that this fan fiction is either cracked or proper. It depends on the fans. If you insist that this is a crack pairing, you can. But for me its not even though I like Tsuna and Kyoko better. ENJOY! ^^)_  
_  
_

"Tsu-kun! Wake up. You're late for school already!" Tsuna's mom whose name was Nana instructed.  
Tsuna looked at the clock, panicked and nervously shouted, "Ahhhhh! 10 minutes more and I am late for school!" He quickly got his uniform on the cabinet and dressed up clumsily without a shower. He got out of their house and ran as fast as he could. He could hear his mother from afar saying, "Tsu-kun! Eat breakfast! You might collapse at school!"  
"Its okay! I am not hungry! I should hurry for school!" he shouted from afar.  
While Tsuna was running on the way to school, he noticed a girl from afar crying. He quickly went to his direction and to his surprise it was Haru!  
"What happened," he asked with care.  
"Tsuna!" she cried and hugged him.  
Tsuna felt his face burning in red as he comforted her and said, "Why Haru? Tell me what happened."  
Haru cried and cried until finally she spoke. She said, "I am no good Tsuna! I am no good! I am a no good class president! My classmates, they are all mad at me! They are mad at me for making a lousy float for the festival! Our sensei said that we should all cooperate, but they all left the work at me! How am I suppose to make a nice float without their cooperation? How can I face them in a time like this? All I can do is cry on the way to school."  
"You know its not your fault. You know that all of you should cooperate. You should discuss this to them to settle this problem. Let's walk together. Shall we?" he said.  
"H-hai," she answered with all her face red because she was still hugging Tsuna at that time.  
They continued walking until Haru has to go seperately from Tsuna because her school is Midori Middle School while Tsuna is Nanimori Middle School.  
Haru thanked Tsuna for his concern and told Tsuna that she felt better after the words he said.  
On his way to school he remembered, "Shoot! I am already late for school!" He ran as fastly as he could and tripped at a small stone. He stood up clumsily and finally arrived at the gates of his school. Hibari blocked the gate and stared at Tsuna. Tsuna scaredly and nervously said, "Hi-hibari san! G-gomen for being late."  
Hibari replied and posed with his tonfas already readied, "You can pass but tell the baby to have a rematch with me. I will let you pass this but next time if you're late again, I'll bite you to death. Once you are inside the campus, you are not allowed to run."  
Tsuna nervously aggreed with him and walked briskly to his class room. When he slided the door, he was surprised that the students are chatting with each other and the others are playing a soccer ball.  
Hayato welcomed him and said, "Juudaime! I am glad you came! I am so worried about you! Next time I will wait for you and go with you to school."  
Tsuna smiled and replied, "Its okay Gokudera-kun. Thanks though but you don't have to."  
"Yoo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted him in a courteous manner.  
"Baseball freak! How dare you ruin our conversaton!" Gokudera shouted with anger.  
"Its okay Gokudera-kun. Ohayo Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna said.  
When the two of them left, Tsuna stared at the space and recalled what happened a while ago. He wondered why he blushed at that time. Is he starting to feel something for Haru? "No! It can't be," he thought.  
Suddenly, Kyoko, his long time crush greeted him with a good morning. He replied a good morning back.  
"How are you?" Kyoko asked.  
"I am fine." Tsuna smiled.  
"I have to go! Hana's waiting for me. See you later. Ja ne." Kyoko said.  
"Ja ne," Tsuna replied.  
"Wait a minute," he thought. "I did not blush or anything when I talked to Kyoko. I did not feel nervous and I talked to her comfortably. What does this mean?"

~End~


End file.
